Westweld Year 1: Beginning of a Destiny
by Nova Stardust
Summary: 4 children enroll in their first year of Westweld Academy for Magic and Sorcery, not mut action but this is just the first year P R


A/N: Kay once again a story on magic. A joined work of me (Nova =P) and Amy. It takes place in the HP universe, but with different characters and places. Our characters will meat Harry&co later on, for they will join to fight the bad guys.  
  
Now, let's start.  
  
Disclaimer: We doth own nothing, zilch, nada, niente.get the drill, referring to Harry Potter, the rest is ours.  
  
Chapter 1 - Of magic schools and supplies  
  
"I'd love to send a quill up her ass!" Whispered Mae as their teacher, Miss Hollow, started telling the class about her cats. They had heard the story about a thousand times and were already as bored as they the first time they heard it.  
  
"As if she'd notice." Muttered Dawn. "It's so big that you'd need an elephant to even fill the gap!"  
  
"I hope we can leave school after this year! I can't wait to go to a wizard school!" Sight Mae.  
  
Both had a wizard as a parent; with Mae it was her father, with Dawn her mom. Though they lived in a wizard-only village, they had to go to a Muggle school, because it was the only one in the area.  
  
"Well, we'll just have to wait. My father says." Dawn was interrupted by Miss Hollow; "Ladies, I'd like you to be quiet! I don't suppose you could tell me anything about the subject I was just talking about?"  
  
"I'm afraid I missed the subject." Said Mae.  
  
"James, would you please be so kind as to tell the ladies what we were just talking about?"  
  
"Eh.wha'?" Said James as he lifted up his head. James was known as the sleeping boy of the class. He never really paid attention and always had some sleeping sand in the corners of his eyes.  
  
"I asked you to tell the ladies on the third row what we were just talking about!" Miss Hollow's face was starting to turn red.  
  
"I. was just trying to make a poem about your beautiful smile Miss Hollow! But I'm sorry if I missed anything important!" Said James with a apologetic smile.  
  
Now Miss Hollow's face really turned red, but not from anger, but from the blushes on her cheeks. He grinned at Dawn and Mae.  
  
"He always thinks of something!" Said Dawn to her friend.  
  
"Yep!" Mae agreed. "He's just as crazy as we are!"  
  
---  
  
After school, they cycled home together. They were talking about James' jokes and all the crazy things he had done in the last few years. The conclusion was that he was just nuts!  
  
"You'd almost say that he's a wizard too!"  
  
"What do you mean 'too'? We don't even know yet if we are witches too!" Mae interrupted.  
  
They turned into the alley behind their houses.  
  
"Your place or mine?"  
  
"Yours, my mom wanted to clean the house today and if I'd come home, she'd want me to help! The woman's a witch for Merlin's sake, you'd think she'd just use a spell but NO she just hast to do it the Muggle way."  
  
So they turned into Mae's backyard. They put away their bikes and walked to the house. As they walked into the living room, they overheard Mae's father talking to the fireplace.  
  
"So Kurt's son already got his letter? Well, I do hope that Mae gets one too!"  
  
"Hi dad! We're going to play some Quidditch, wanna join us? O, hi Luke!"  
  
"Welcome home honey. I'm in the middle of a conversation, so maybe when I'm finished." Said her father.  
  
"Hi Mae, hi Dawn!" Said Luke's head that was lying comfortably between the red flames.  
  
"Okay, we're outside." Said Mae and pulled Dawn along by her arm.  
  
They changed into their old clothes Mae's room and walked out with their brooms in their hands. Dawn also carried a soccer ball and a small golf ball under her arm. As they reached the soccer field, they both got on their brooms and lifted of. Mae had a Nimbus 2000 and Dawn a somewhat older Windwaker 900. They started practising throws and catches with the soccer ball. After a while they changed to the golf ball, which one of them dropped for the other to catch, before it touched the ground. Because they were playing, they did not notice the group of owls flying towards the village. All of them were carrying a parchment envelope. Two of the owls didn't drop somewhere over the village but headed their way. Dawn had just dropped the golf ball and Mae shot down to catch it.  
  
"Look!" Dawn cried as she saw the owls.  
  
"Ouch!" Mae said as she looked up to see what Dawn was referring to and got hit on her head by the golf ball.  
  
While hovering in the air, they received the letters. Both were quite large and the address was written in purple ink. Though the addresses were quite odd; "Mae Viqi Elvestone, the air over the Quidditch field, Meedsville and Dawn Leah Brendall, the air over the Quidditch field, Meedsville."  
  
They looked at each other with a raised eyebrow. Than they both ripped open the letter and read the same:  
  
~  
  
Dear 11-year old,  
  
Hereby, we'd like to inform you that you have been accepted to  
Westweld academy for Magic and Sorcery.  
  
Enclosed in this letter you will find a list of required supplies for  
your first year at the academy. The Westweld-Express leaves from  
platform 3¼ of Amsterdam Central Station at 11.30 on Friday the 13th  
of September.  
Please respond by owl before the 1st of September.  
  
We hope to see you soon,  
  
yours sincerely  
  
Magnus Blueberry,  
  
Headmaster, supreme coot of wizzarding society, first  
chairman of German Wizangemot and recordholder of the  
biggest collection of wizard cards (double or  
otherwise)  
  
~  
  
They looked at each other. "We made it!!!!" They jumped up and down from excitement. "We made it, we made it!"  
  
"Let's go tell our parents!" Said Mae and they both jumped on their brooms and set of, not thinking of the flying regulations. They touched down in Mae's backyard and ran in.  
  
"Dad, we made it! We got into Westweld!" Howard looked up.  
  
"What did you just say?"  
  
"WE GOT IN!" Howard looked at his daughter who was jumping up and down.  
  
"You mean.? Westweld, really?!" He jumped up from his chair and could not help starting to jump too.  
  
"Howard, what's going on here?" Asked Mae's mother as she came in and saw her husband and daughter going crazy.  
  
"They made it, they made it!"  
  
"They made what?" She said with slight disgust in her eyes.  
  
"Westweld, the best wizarding school of the mainland of Europe!!!" Howard cried while he jumped towards his wife and gave her the biggest hug ever.  
  
A smile started to appear on Idra's face.  
  
"You mean, she is a witch too?"  
  
"Yep!" Mae answered with a big smile.  
  
"But honey, that's great!" Idra took her daughter into a hug.  
  
"We have to celebrate this!" Said Howard. "Let's go to Hudson's and have dinner! Dawn's parents can come too!"  
  
So they had dinner at the expensive restaurant at the corner of the Dorpstraat and the Kievietlaan. The next view weeks, Mae and Dawn went to school with a strong feeling that they did not belong there. They were abnormally nice to Miss Hollow and even paid attention as she explained the law of Pythagoras. Muggle maths, very funny if you realise that they think they know everything, but in reality there is another world, hidden from their sight. They spent their free time, reading every book there was about Westweld. They already knew everything about the magic world; about dragons and kobolds and mermaids, but nothing about the school where they were about to spent seven years of their lives.  
  
Howard was so kind as to lend them all of the books he had about the school. And Dawns mother, Devara taught them the beginning of potion making. After two weeks they knew all the properties of Asphodel Root, Bezoars, Boomslang Skins and many other ingredients. They also knew that the dinner room ceiling was enchanted by one of the founders of the school, so that it showed the true form of everyone in the room. This had caused some problems over the past few years. Like when Voldemort came to visit (still as a student) the headmaster suddenly saw a Basilisk sneaking in.  
  
After one week Muggleschool was over!!!! Dawn and Mae felt like jumping up and down (A/N Again?!) and making some very dangerous flips on their brooms. They cycled home while screaming; "No more school, no more school!!!" As soon as they were home they started yelling to their parents that they wanted to get their school supplies and more importantly their wands.  
  
"Calm down girls, we'll go tomorrow" Devara said. The girls pouted and then sighted, they grabbed their brooms and the balls and went to train a bit on the field.  
  
-The Next Day (Saturday) -  
  
Dawn and Mae were already running through their houses and to each others houses at 7 am. Their parents were still in bed. Around 8 am they figured that they had waited long enough and woke their parents up. Howard and Devara were the ones who would go with the girls. The two girls sat in the back of Howard's red Mitsubishi Space Star.  
  
"Dad why are you driving to Amsterdam, there are no bloody magical shops in Amsterdam!" Mae yelled. Dawn snickered at her friends outburst.  
  
"Just wait and see." Said Howard. Devara smiled while the girls looked positively confused.  
  
After a twenty minute drive they parked outside a small coffee shop. The Muggles didn't seem to notice it, their eyes went from the clothing store on one side to the pharmacy on the other. Howard and Devara walked straight to the coffee shop.  
  
"Mom are we going in there?" Dawn asked doubtfully. Mae looked a bit disgusted.  
  
"Oh yes it's a very nice place actually." Devara replied.  
  
Dawn and Mae looked disbelieving at the shop. Howard entered the shop and a little bell rang. "Ah Howard, Devara it's been a while." The bartender said.  
  
"It has indeed, Larry." Howard replied.  
  
"Do you want anything or are you just passing?" Larry asked.  
  
"We're just passing, we're going to buy Mae and Dawn's school supplies." Devara answered.  
  
"Ah, first year ladies?" Larry asked.  
  
Dawn and Mae just nodded with big eyes. Howard and Devara walked ahead into the kitchen. Howard got out his wand and tapped the soupspoon, the kitchen knife, the sieve and the kettle, suddenly the wall split open and changed into a portal. The girls could see people moving about.  
  
"Welcome to Crossway Square." Howard said.  
  
The girls gaped at the portal and followed Howard and Devara as they walked through it. As soon as they had passed the portal closed. Dawn and Mae looked around astonished.  
  
"Let's go get some money first." Devara said.  
  
"Where do we get it?" Mae asked.  
  
"Goldwoods, it's a very special bank. Held by tree-nymphs." Howard explained.  
  
"Wicked." Mae and Dawn exclaimed.  
  
Howard and Devara led them to a wooden portal, engraved on it was:  
  
Beware when passing this way  
  
Of the fate greed finds here  
  
Do not steal the buds of May  
  
If thou holds thy life dear  
  
"How inviting." Mae gulped.  
  
"Don't worry, as long as you don't try to steal anything then you'll be alright." Devara assured. The girls looked relieved. They walked under the portal and headed for a small green creature with pointy ears and a white/yellow gown.  
  
"Greetings we would like to make two withdrawals." Howard said.  
  
"What trees?" the nymph asked.  
  
"Tree?" Dawn muttered.  
  
"Yes the money is kept in magical trees which can only be entered by tree- nymphs" Devara explained.  
  
"Right." the girls chorused.  
  
"Come on, let's go." Howard said and they followed the nymph into the forest.  
  
After having collected the money the group was standing outside again.  
  
"So where do we go first?" Mae asked.  
  
"To Knitty Cottons Robesshop, to get your robes." Devara replied.  
  
After they had bought all the books, robes and potion ingredients Howard looked at the list.  
  
"Just your wands and a familiar." He commented.  
  
"Great let's go." Dawn said eagerly and started to pull Mae along.  
  
Howard and Devara laughed and followed.  
  
Dawn and Mae immediately entered the wand shop.  
  
"Good afternoon, first years?" a man asked.  
  
"Yeah." Mae replied.  
  
"I am Jameson Swiftwave. Which school will you girls be attending?" Jameson asked.  
  
"Westweld academy for Magic and Sorcery." Dawn replied.  
  
"Ah the best continental school." Jameson said smiling, "Went there myself. But let's not wander of to the past we'd best be getting your wands."  
  
At that moment Howard and Devara entered the store.  
  
"Well let's get started." Jameson said and pulled out a measuring ribbon. "What's your wand arm?"  
  
"Right." Mae and Dawn said.  
  
The ribbon suddenly split in two and started to measure the girl's arms, fingers and more.  
  
"Very well let's try this, Maple, 20 cm and a unicorn hair, good for transfiguration." Jameson said handing the wand to Mae. Who waved it around, making the vase explode.  
  
"And this, Ash, 21 cm and a phoenix feather, wonderful for charms." Jameson said to Dawn. She waved the wand and suddenly Mae was floating.  
  
"I guess not." Dawn said as she put the wand down and Devara freed Mae.  
  
So it went on until; "I wonder if." Jameson whispered.  
  
"What?" Mae asked.  
  
"The other two were sold I wonder if it could be.Well let's try it" Jameson said. "Oak, 23,5 cm and a Sea Dragon scale, great for charms." He said handing Mae the wand, she waved it and felt a surge of magic and warmth from it, the room lit up with sea green sparkles.  
  
"Marvellous, and now you young one." Jameson said. "Oak, 22,7 cm and a Thestral tail hair, wonderful for defensive magic." He handed Dawn the wand. She waved it and the room once again was lit with sky blue sparkles.  
  
"Wondrous, I'm sure we can expect great things from you two, these two wands are two out of four special made wands." Jameson said with sparkling eyes. "The only wands ever made by Maric Myrquel, he was the head of one of the houses of Westweld. Also the only wands aver made of oak, I believe." He looked as if he tried to remember something that happened centuries ago.  
  
They bought the wands (8 gallions) and left the shop.  
  
"You still need a pet." Said Howard and led them to Beakary's Magical Pets.  
  
"Mom, I want that one, no that one!" Dawn kept running from one cage to another.  
  
"I don't like any of them!" Mae muttered.  
  
Suddenly Dawn saw two small sleeping snow owls. "Mom, I want one of those!" She cried.  
  
Mae looked at Dawn and as she saw the owls she was sold as well.  
  
"How do you tell them apart?" Wondered Devara, looking at the two sleeping owls.  
  
"You'll have to look at their eyes." They looked around and saw that the owner of the shop had joined them. "Hey, wake up!" He poked the owls in the side.  
  
As they woke, they could see that one had cerulean blue eyes and the other ocean green.  
  
"I want that one!" Said Dawn pointing at the owl with the blue eyes.  
  
"Well, that will be a problem. Since they are twins, you can't separate them." The shop keeper said with a sad face.  
  
"That won't be a problem!" Said Mae. "I'll take the other. We live next to each other and go to the same school. So they won't have to part."  
  
"Ideal! You can have them." The shopkeeper said with a smile.  
  
They bought the owls and walked out.  
  
"What are you gonna call them?" Howard asked while walking back to the connecting café.  
  
"How about Dani? I like that." Mae said.  
  
"Okay." Howard turned to Dawn.  
  
"I was thinking of Eya." She said.  
  
"Lovely." Devara smiled. "But let's go home, Jonathan doesn't like to wait for his dinner."  
  
So they went home.  
  
-One week before start of term-  
  
They started packing for school. Howard had bought them trunks. And Dawn was having a fight with her mother.  
  
"I'm not leaving my laptop!!!"  
  
"But honey, it's a wizzarding school, what do you want with a laptop?" Devara tried to calm her daughter down.  
  
"I'm not going to write all my papers! I'll just print it!"  
  
"That's not allowed dear."  
  
"Okay, I'll just use it to gather information! Wizards have internet too, ya know!" Dawn was starting to get irritated.  
  
Just as Devara was starting to get mad, Mae came in.  
  
"What is going on here?" She asked.  
  
"I just told my mother that I refuse to leave my laptop!" Dawn said with an angry look at her mother.  
  
"You can, but I'm afraid it won't work. No technology at wizzarding schools, remember?!" Mae said.  
  
"I'll find a spell for that!" Dawn said with a stubborn face.  
  
"You're right, it wouldn't be save to be near you, having no computer for more than a day." Mae smiled.  
  
"You'd almost say you don't like me." Said Dawn.  
  
"Don't worry, I still like you!" Said Mae and took her friend into a strangling hug.  
  
"Oof! Let me go! Mom! Help me!" Cried Dawn, acting like she couldn't get any air.  
  
"Mae, let go of her! She can't get any air!" Said Devara worryingly.  
  
The girls looked at each other sceptically. Mae let go.  
  
-------------------==============-------------------  
  
A/N: That was the first chap. Hope you liked it. R&R.  
  
Until next chap.  
  
This is Nova & Amy signing off.  
  
Ja Ne. 


End file.
